


I-Spy

by Skybloodfox



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: I tried to write plot, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, PWP, and then it spiraled into this, it's a long fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Peace Walker era. Pre Phanton Pain era.<br/>A spy has been discovered in Mother Base and Big Boss has the perfect idea who they should call to find any other spies while Kaz has a rising suspicion that nothing will be the same. And sex. Lots of filthy, dirty, rough sex.<br/>Note: I have not played TPP just Peace walker so there are some Peace Walker spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I-Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/items/locations from the Metal Gear series. Everything belongs to Hideo Kojima and Konami.

With a final spasm, the solider turned spy foamed at the mouth as the cyanide capsule did its work and he died.

Kaz stepped away from the dead body, swallowing hard. He knew MSF was drawing a lot of attention especially after Snake had finally managed to destroy the nuke, but a spy? In Mother Base? How was that even possible? He had thought the solider was just incompetent, and had gotten lost in the expanding honey comb that was Mother Base, and that was why he was in Kaz’s office.

“A fucking spy. Boss! We aren’t ready for spies!” Kaz said.

Snake grunted. 

They were supposed to go over the bi-weekly earnings report, something Snake hated with a passion, but it was required.

“Boss, I’m serious. We need to do something before word gets out that there are spies on Mother Base!” Kaz hissed.

“And what do you suggested, Kaz? That we ask each and every solider if they’re a spy?” Snake growled.

Kaz rolled his eyes. 

“Of course not Boss, but we need to come up with a solution! Maybe if we, ah, we could…”

“What, Kaz? Spit it out.”

Kaz shifted from foot to foot.

“We, ah, we could examine everyone’s profile and see if maybe they have a connection to something, or maybe Cipher, and if that doesn’t work…”

“Torture them.” Snake said, kneeling down and checking the spy’s pockets.

“I know you don’t like torture, Boss.” Kaz quietly said.

“We don’t have the man power to check each and every person’s background, and if we start sniffing around, it’ll raise suspicion.” Snake sighed, standing up. 

“Right, Boss. Well, I have a few contacts, maybe I could ask around for someone who could handle something so delicate or—”

“Let me handle it.” Snake said, leaving Kaz’s office.

He sighed, rubbing his neck.

And now began operation hide the dead spy.

~~

When Kaz finished, he went in search of Snake and found him in his office, talking in Russian on the phone. 

Snake hung up when Kaz opened the door, clearing his throat.

“Boss?”

“Kaz, I want Mother Base cleaned from top to the bottom. I don’t want so much as an inch of dirt or a seagull shit stain on the outside. I want everything cleaned within the week.” Snake ordered.

Kaz’s eyes widened.

“But we have missions—”

“Cancelled until further notice.”

“But Boss!”

“That is an order, Kaz!” Snake growled.

Kaz stopped then nodded. He saluted and left the office, maybe slamming the door a bit too hard.

The troops were not going to be happy about this, but they would do it, especially with it being Big Boss’s orders.

~~

Mother Base gleamed in the bright sunlight. It looked like an oasis, a mini-paradise amongst the wind and surf and the endless blue sea. Everything was clean, shiny, and looked brand new. Every solider was dressed to impress, not a wrinkle in a single stitch of clothing. 

Satisfied, Kaz left the hall where he been doing last minute inspections and headed for Big Boss’s private rooms. 

He hovered outside the door, unsure if he should knock or not. Snake had been testy for the past few days and Kaz had found him on one of the rooftops of the tallest building Mother Base offered, hiding underneath a love box and smoking one of his cigars. 

That was one of the major warning signs that Snake was really worried about something.

Still, as second in command of Mother Base, Kaz had a right to know why the soldiers were scrubbing every inch of the base free of dirt.

He knocked once then opened the door.

“Boss?” Kaz called.

No response, just the sound of the shower running.

Frowning, Kaz examined Snake’s room, noting that it too was tidy. Magazines about weapons were neatly stacked in the corner, as were cook books about strange and exotic animals and fruits were in their own neat little pile. The Boss’s clothing was cleaned and hanging on a clothes hanger next to the bed, all of Snake’s guns were cleaned and resting in the small showcase by the end of the bed, and his windows were open airing out the heavy scent of Snake’s favourite cigars. A closed cigar box with the Bosses favourite lighter was on a table in the middle of the room with a bottle of brandy and two cups.

What the hell was going on?

The shower cut off and Kaz glanced at the bathroom door. He went to it and knocked on it.

“Boss? It’s Kaz.” He said.

“Enter.”

Kaz opened the door and almost fainted at the sight before him.

Snake was standing in front of the sink, his towel wrapped low on his hips, water dripping on the floor, as he shaved off his beard.

“B-Boss!” Kaz cried.

“What?” Snake asked, focused on the task of using a razor to cut his way through the thick hair.

“You’re…. you’re shaving, Boss. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you shave.” Kaz said.

Snake grunted in response.

“It has been a while.”

Kaz could only watch as Snake continued to shave until Snake glanced at him from the mirrors reflection.

“Make sure the helicopter landing pads are clear and notify me immediately upon any arrivals.”

Kaz blinked.

“Are we expecting someone, Boss?”

“You could say that.” Snake said.

“Who?” Kaz asked.

Snake smiled.

“Just tell me as soon as they enter our airspace.”

“Of course, Boss.” Kaz said, leaving the bathroom and the bedroom. He placed his hand on his chest when he stepped outside, feeling his heart pound. 

Why did he feel as though something was going to happen to change the balance he so enjoyed?

~~

At exactly four in the afternoon, five Russian helicopters appeared in the sky. They were flying in formation and as the pilots of Mother Base turned to Kaz, he shook his head and gave the order for them to stand down.

One of the helicopters centered on a landing zone and started to descend while the other four hovered overhead, their guns armed and ready.

Kaz had sent word to Snake that they were helicopters when he felt a hand gripping his shoulder and glanced up to see Big Boss, freshly shaven, his hair trimmed, and wearing his military fatigues. He stood next to Kaz in an at ease position, watching as the helicopter finally landed.

The door opened and four men, all dressed in Russian military clothing poured out, their guns aimed, their laser sights on Big Boss and Kaz and the men that sounded them.

“Easy, Kaz.” Snake hissed at him. 

Kaz lowered his hand, motioning for the soldiers surrounding them to lower their weapons.

It was an uneasy moment, the tension rapidly climbing until a man stepped out of the chopper wearing a black and red uniform. He had black pants and jacket with red gloves, a red scarf, and a red military barrette. Without saying a word, he approached Kaz and Big Boss. The spurs on his boots chiming with each step.

“Just so you know, if this turns sour, I’ve ordered my men to bomb this monstrosity into the sea.” The man said in perfect English, smirking.

Kaz bristled at that.

“I wouldn’t expect any less, Ocelot.” Snake smiled. He turned to Kaz. “Ocelot, this is my second in command, Kazuhira Miller.” 

Ocelot turned to Kaz, eyeing him.

Kaz glared.

Ocelot arched a fine blonde eyebrow and turned back to Snake, expectantly.

“Would you prefer the tour now, or talk business?” Snake offered.

Ocelot shifted his stance then nodded.

“Business before pleasure.” Ocelot said.

“Please, follow me.” Snake smiled, practically beaming as the gathered soldiers of Mother Base stepped back and saluted Big Boss as he and Ocelot passed them.

Kaz gritted his teeth and gave the command for the men to stand at ease when Snake and the weird Russian guy left.

What the hell was going on?

~~

“And this is our mess hall,” Snake said proudly. They had gone through the research area, weapons development, the med bay, the intelligence area, and the gun range. 

Kaz thought it was above strange that Snake would show this stranger the inner core of Mother Base. Who the hell was this Russian, anyway?

“No doubt your favourite section of Mother Base?” Ocelot teased.

“Well, we do have some really amazing food. Although I wouldn’t turn down a calorie mate, or a fresh crocodile.” Snake winked.

Ocelot chuckled.

Kaz ground his teeth.

He felt like he was losing power to some mail order usurper.

“But, none of this would have been possible without Kaz.” Snake said, stepping aside and nodding to Kaz, who suddenly was glad he had his sunglasses on because he was quite sure he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Boss?” Kaz said, unsure.

“Oh really?” Ocelot said, crossing his arms.

“Yes. When I first started MSF it… it wasn’t a pretty picture. We had a beach house down in Columbia.” Snake explained.

“Sounds rustic.” Ocelot mused.

“It was. But Kaz was a miracle worker, especially when we got this plant. He was able to wrangle the troops and keep an eye on the resources, and costs we needed while I was busy attending to… to…” Snake trailed off.

Ocelot watched Snake critically.

Kaz cleared his throat, stepping next to Snake. “It just made sense. We were building something new, and someone had to keep an eye out so that Boss would have all the supplies, weapons, and information he needed.” Kaz explained.

Silently, Ocelot and Snake gazed at each other.

Kaz swallowed, hard.

What the hell was between these two?

“We need to talk.” Snake said, finally, and Ocelot nodded. “Follow me.”

“Boss?” Kaz asked, unsure, trailing behind them.

“We’re going to my rooms. I don’t want us disturbed.” Snake ordered, stepping into the elevator. Ocelot entered, his gloved fingers dancing on the hilt of his revolver.

“Yes… yes Boss!” Kaz saluted.

When the doors closed, Kaz spun on his heel and stormed towards the Intel rooms.

He needed to know what the hell was going on.

~~

Revolver Ocelot was a ghost.

Kaz couldn’t find anything on the man. 

Not a single file with the CIA, the KGB, or any of the other world groups.

It was like he didn’t exist.

Like the perfect spy.

The perfect spy to kill Big Boss.

Kaz’s eyes widened and he darted out of the Intel department, running for the elevator.

He had to warn him!

~~

“You’ve gotten better taste in cigars.” Ocelot said in Russian, sipping his bourbon.

“And you’ve developed quite the track record.” Snake murmured, the smoke from his cigar curling around his face.

They were sitting on the couch, side by side, watching the endless waves of the ocean.

Snake had moved the couch from its original position, dragging it closer to the window for Ocelot.

“Do you think this place will really work?” Ocelot asked, genuinely interested.

“I think so. It’s a big effort, and I know I can’t do it myself.” Snake said honestly.

“You and… Kaz… seem to be holding everything together. What do you need me for?” Ocelot asked.

“We found a spy.” Snake grunted.

Ocelot frowned.

“A spy?”

“He was in Kaz’s offices. He bit into a cyanide pill before we figure out what was going on.” Snake explained.

“You have drawn a lot of attention to yourself, you know that, right?” 

“I do. And we have had spies before just… nothing like this.” Snake sighed.

“So what were your plans?” 

“Kaz thought we should examine all the profiles and talk to each member but…” Snake sighed, puffing his cigars.

“But that will only raise suspicion and cause your soldiers to loose moral.” Ocelot finished.

“Exactly.” 

They sat in silence, the only sound was the waves and the high pitched cries of the sea gulls flying outside.

“Was it her?” Ocelot asked, quietly.

Snake hesitated.

“Yes… and no. She knew me. But she… She was Boss, but it wasn’t her.” Snake struggled. He reached under the table and paced a shoe box on top, flipping open the lid. “Eva sent me these a few years ago. I figured you would probably know if what she said was true or…”

“Or were lies?” 

“Yes.”

“What are they about?” Ocelot picked up one of the cassette tapes.

“It’s about the Boss, her explanation for why she did what she did.” Snake watched as Ocelot stilled for a moment before he nodded stiffly and placed the tape in the box, closing the lid.

Ocelot poured himself another glass of bourbon.

“What do you want me from?” He finally asked.

“I want you.”

Ocelot paused, and glanced at Snake.

“Adam.”

Ocelot smiled.

“John.”

~~

Kaz skidded to a halt in the hallway outside of Big Boss’s room. There were two armed Russian guards standing outside while two Diamond Dogs stood opposite of them.

“Move aside!” Kaz ordered.

The Diamond Dogs quickly stepped back but the Russian guards didn’t move.

“I said move.” Kaz growled.

One of the Russian guards glanced at him. 

“We do not take orders from you.” He said in a thick Russian accent.

A loud thud followed by groans of agony from inside Big Bosses room made them all glance at the door.

“Move aside.” Kaz warned.

The Russian guard sniffed.

More thumping, and groaning, and Kaz had had enough.

“If you don’t step aside, my men will shoot!” He threatened.

“And we will bomb your base into the ocean!” The soldier barked back.

One final thump and silence.

Kaz stared at the door as it slowly creaked open and Snake peaked out.

His bottom lip was bleeding, his hair was tussled, the top of his shirt unbuttoned, and he was rubbing a bruise on his jaw.

“What’s going on here?” He rumbled.

“Boss! I need to talk to you about Ocelot.” Kaz said.

Snake shifted from one foot to the other.

“What about him?”

“Its… its sensitive, Boss.” Kaz said, emphasising the word ‘sensitive’.

“You’d better come in then,” Boss said, opening the door wide enough for Kaz to slip through.

“Boss, I think I figured out the spy…” Kaz trailed off, his eyes widening as he took in the room.

The display case with Snake’s guns was shattered. The brandy bottles were broken on the floor, the cigar case was thrown, the couch was tipped over and there was a red scarf tied to the foot of Snake’s bed. 

“You did, huh?” Snake asked surprised. He went to the couch and flipped it over.

“I thought… where’s Ocelot?” Kaz asked, looking around the room. The Russian was nowhere to be seen.

“You haven’t changed,” Ocelot’s voice rang annoyed from the bathroom. He emerged, shirtless, his neck and collarbone covered in dark bruises. His pants, which were slung low on his hips, revealed already bruising handprints on his hips. He was carrying his shirt, scowling at the buttons. 

“I happened to like this shirt.” Ocelot huffed.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Snake promised.

Ocelot raised an eyebrow, completely ignoring Kaz who stood stunned.

“I have more money then you.”

“Then let an old man indulge.” Snake rumbled.

Ocelot’s lips quirked. “Are you pouting?”

“Me? Pout? Never.” 

“You are pouting!” Ocelot grinned.

“I should put you across my lap for even suggesting I’m pouting.” Snake warned.

“Only if you promise.”

Snake grinned.

“What the hell is going on?!” Kaz yelled, drawing both men’s attention.

“Ocelot will be joining Mother Base.” Snake said proudly.

Kaz’s eyes widened.

“But he’s the spy!” Kaz practically shrieked, pointing at Ocelot who was busy fussing with his shirt.

“I am?” Ocelot asked, heading towards the door. He opened it a crack and muttered something in Russian before closing the door and turning back to Kaz and Snake.

“He is! The man is a ghost; I can’t find anything about him, no Intel, nothing.” Kaz hissed.

“Good. Then we’re a step ahead.” Snake said. He pulled off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor.

“What? No! And why are you taking off your shirt?” Kaz asked, puzzled.

Snake and Ocelot glanced at each other.

“Because I’m not finished, Kaz.” Snake said.

Ocelot blushed, looking away.

“Wait are you two… are you two fucking?” Kaz asked.

“No, we’re engaging in advanced CQC training.” Ocelot said dryly.

“I… I need a drink.” Kaz said. He turned and left the room.

He would need a good long drink. Lots of drinks. Maybe a few bottles worth.

This explained a lot of things.

~~

Several hours later the Russian helicopters had finally landed and Ocelot’s men were brought into Mother Base and were being assigned as per their abilities.

Ocelot would be sent to intelligence and would also be given an empty room on one of the lower floors that was to be soundproofed as soon as possible.

At least that was the note Snake had sent to Kaz via soldier.

Neither Snake nor Ocelot had left Snake’s rooms.

It made Kaz’s blood burn as he thought about them, really thought about them.

Ocelot’s pale skin covered with bruises, his hips covered in dark finger shaped bruises.

Snake’s lips bleeding, his jaw bruised, his hair mused.

And the red scarf.

Did Snake fuck Ocelot while he was tied to Snake’s bed? And then Ocelot wiggled free and hit Snake? Or did Ocelot ride Snake and Snake was tied to the bed? Why was Snake’s lip bleeding anyway?

He found his hand travelling down his stomach to rest on his inner thigh, his mind racing to Ocelot’s hips.

He wondered if the Russian was the mewling kind or the silent variety.

Kaz’s lips quirked but that smile was gone from his face as Doctor Strangelove stormed into his office, demanding something that only Snake would have the clearance to allow on Mother Base.

Kaz sighed and promised he would get the necessary clearance.

Even if that meant walking in on them.

Kaz shook his head as he headed towards Snake’s rooms.

There was no guard, just a sign outside the door telling people not to disturb him.

Kaz knocked on it and when he heard no response, he tried the handle and found it unlocked.

He slowly pushed the door open and almost groaned at the heavy smell of sex.

At some point Snake had drawn all the blinds shut so it was almost pitch black in the room, but it wasn’t dark enough to hide the two forms on the bed.

Kaz could see Snake rolling his hips, murmuring in Russian as he covered the man underneath him. Ocelot was, as far as Kaz could tell, flat on his stomach, moaning into Snake’s pillow with each thrust. Sure enough, the red scarf was tied around Ocelot’s ankle while Snake had the other leg hiked up, forcing the younger man’s thighs apart, trapping him under Snake’s weight and strength. Both of Ocelot’s wrists were bound with Snake’s belt and tied to the bedpost.

Kaz wasn’t sure what it was, if he had made a sound, or what, but Snake stilled, tilting his head towards the door. Ocelot struggled under Snake’s weight until Snake grabbed the back of his neck, holding him down.

“What is it?” Snake rasped.

Kaz blinked, even as Ocelot struggled again, hissing but that hissing stopped and turned into a strangled moan as Snake flexed his hips

“I-uh-I mean,” Kaz stuttered.

Ocelot mumbled something and Snake chuckled, rubbing his lower back with his free hand.

“Come here, Kaz.”

Kaz swallowed.

“And close the door.”

Kaz closed the door and hesitantly approached the bed. Closer now, he could see Ocelot in greater detail and realised with a flush that Ocelot’s body, which was pale and only dotted with a few bites when he had last seen, was now covered in heavy bruises. Not a single patch of skin was spared. Even Ocelot’s thighs were covered in dark marks.

“He thought you were a spy,” Snake said, snapping his hips into Ocelot.

Ocelot moaned his response.

Snake let go of Ocelot’s neck and instead grabbed his short hair, lifting his head. 

“Look at him.” Snake ordered.

Ocelot glanced at Kaz and Kaz sucked in his gasp.

Ocelot’s lips were swollen, his eyes glassy, his cheeks stained red.

“Are you a spy, Ocelot?” Snake hissed, pressing his weight against Ocelot’s back.

“Da,” Ocelot moaned.

“Are you my spy?”

“Da,” Ocelot whined, shutting his eyes.

“Better, Kaz?” Snake asked, letting go of Ocelot’s hair, his grip returning to hold his neck.

“Y-Yes.” Kaz stumbled.

Snake continued his slow pace as Ocelot returned to moaning into the pillows.

“Was there something you wanted, Kaz?” Snake asked, leaning down to inspect Ocelot’s untouched shoulder. He nosed the pale skin.

“Ah, yes, Dr. Strangelove wanted some more access to the AI’s from storage. She wanted to… to… umm...” Kaz trailed off as Snake brutally bit the pale skin, slamming his hips against Ocelot’s ass.

Ocelot wailed, struggling under Snake’s heavy weight.

Snake held him them, a small trickle of blood dripping down Ocelot’s back from Snake’s bite as he suddenly stilled, grunting. With a satisfied sigh, he kissed the bit mark and lifted himself off of Ocelot.

“Give me five minutes,” Snake said, heading to the bathroom, leaving Ocelot trembling on the bed.

Kaz shifted uncomfortably, wetting his lips as Ocelot whimpered and raised his hips, huffing into the pillow before he stilled, and started grinding against the mattress.

Kaz realised with a flush Ocelot was fucking the mattress.

He watched as Ocelot straightened his legs before bending and spreading his knees, tugging on the belt around his wrists, sighing as he picked up the pace. His muscles were flexing with each move, his thighs tensing, his back arching.

Kaz didn’t hear the shower stop, or Snake coming to stand next to him, towelling dry his hair. However, when he saw Snake lean over the bed, his head tilting to the side as he watched Ocelot grind and shift, Kaz’s jaw dropped as Snake raised his hand and brought it down hard on Ocelot’s ass left cheek.

A strangled yowl filled the bedroom and Snake did it again, smacking his right cheek and continued until Ocelot’s ass was burning red and Kaz could hear Ocelot quietly sobbing into the pillow.

Satisfied, Snake stopped and squeezed one of the red hot globes. 

“Good boy. Don’t go anywhere.”

“W-where are you going?” Kaz asked, swallowing hard.

“To talk with the good doctor.” Snake said, pulling on a clean pair of pants. He dressed quickly and strode towards the door.

“What about him?”

“If he does anything like that again, hold him down and strike his thighs with an open hand.” Snake ordered, leaving the bedroom.

Kaz swallowed again, turning to Ocelot who was rubbing his face against the pillow, hiccupping softly.

What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? He kneeled next to the bed, near Ocelot’s head, and cleared his throat.

Slowly, Ocelot turned his head to face Kaz. His cheeks were tear stained, his blue eyes were swollen from crying and consumed with a burning need of sex. 

“Are… Are you okay?” Kaz asked, unsure. 

“Snake?” Ocelot whispered.

“He’ll, um, he’ll be right back. He needed to see to see to something.” Kaz rambled.

Ocelot licked his lips.

“You two fuck?” Ocelot asked, his voice rough and tinged with a slight accent.

Kaz’s eyes widened behind his sunglasses and he flushed.

“Ah, um, yeah, occasionally, but nothing, nothing like you two,” He gestured to Ocelot’s body. “I’ve never seen him do that.”

Ocelot’s lips curled.

“You should have seen what he did to me when we first met,” Ocelot purred, letting his eyes drift shut. 

“So you two have known each other before,” Kaz said slowly.

“Hm Mmm,” Ocelot sighed. He turned his head, and slowly, lazily ground his hips against the mattress.

“You shouldn’t do that.” Kaz said, watching as Ocelot ignored him, picking up speed.

“Fuck you,” Ocelot hissed.

Well, an order was an order…

Kaz stood up and he kneeled on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand in the middle of Ocelot’s back, the heat almost unbearable. Ocelot stilled underneath him and Kaz raised his hand just as Ocelot glanced at him over his shoulder, his blue eyes wide. He slapped the inside of Ocelot’s thigh, the responding cry making his erection twitch painfully. 

When had he gotten so hard?

Kaz continued until the bite marks on Ocelot’s thighs were replaced with Kaz’s handprints and Ocelot was wailing underneath him.

He only stopped because Snake grabbed his wrist.

“Boss!”

“Good job, Kaz.” Snake rumbled.

Kaz quickly scrambled off the bed even as Snake examined the marks on Ocelot’s thighs. 

Nodding wordlessly, Snake freed Ocelot’s ankle and flipped him onto his back, smiling as Ocelot gasped, his eyes widening at the pain.

Kaz sucked in his breath, his eyes taking in Ocelot’s leaking erection, a small piece of bound fabric tied tightly to the base of his cock, stopping any chance of orgasm. His belly, his chest, his arms, everything was covered in bruises and marks.

Snake crawled onto the bed, grabbing Ocelot’s legs and spreading them on either of his sides. He pulled off his clean shirt and tossed it to the side. He leaned over, cupping Ocelot’s face and kissed him tenderly.

Ocelot hummed happily, lapping at Snake’s mouth.

“I-I’ll just… you know… go now.” Kaz said, stepping backwards towards the door even as Snake loosened the belt around Ocelot’s wrists, smiling as Ocelot wrapped his arms around Snake’s neck.

Kaz left the room and made a beeline for the hot tub and hopefully some friendly company.

~~

Two days later and Big Boss was eating in the mess hall and chatting with a few of the soldiers.

Kaz was watching the room like a hawk when Ocelot walked into the room, his scarf tight wrapped tight around his neck. He motioned for Kaz to approach.

How Ocelot was able to walk Kaz didn’t know, but he crossed the hall to Ocelot, catching Big Boss’s eye.

Ocelot wordlessly handed Kaz a small piece of paper which Kaz opened.

Three names.

“Wh-What? You’ve only been here two days and the first day, well…” Kaz trailed off.

Ocelot shrugged.

“Boss wanted results. It was quite blindingly obvious. Send them down to my office in the basement, give them whatever reason you want. I’ll deal with them.” Ocelot said before leaving the mess hall.

Kaz knew that gut feeling he had days ago had been correct. 

Mother Base would never be the same.

End.


End file.
